Naruto Zanpakutou Chronicles
by Jonny519067gmail
Summary: Naruto steals the forbidden scroll to learn the shadow clone jutsu, then Mizuki tries to kill them and Naruto finds out that he's related to a mysterious IK


**What's in the scroll?**

**The Night When Naruto Stole the Shadow clone scroll;**

Mizuki shusuined to Naruto's window, and allowed a little chuckle.

"Want to pass the genin exam? Steal that scroll from the hokage house. It has level A rank Justus like the shadow clone jutsu, definitely good enough to baffle Iruka. Take this." He gave Naruto a vile of green liquid-a poison- and some senbon. "Use this to knock out the ANBU"

Naruto sneaked out of his little house wearing a shirt with the leaf symbol on it. He was sluggish because he had just finished eating 13 cups of ramen, but yet he still went on and sneaked into the hokage building.

"If I learn the shadow clone jutsu, I'll be respected. They won't shun my name; instead it will be echoed from building to building. I'll be a ninja. Dattebayo!"

Genma was making his rounds, because Sarutobi asked him to do it before he went to sleep. Genma had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth, His eyes looked tired.

"What was that?" Genma said.

Genma started running around the village even faster, searching for any disturbances. At this point he was near Ichiraku, a ramen shop in the middle of the village

Naruto looked like a cat. His form became nothing but a shadow. His eyes were invisible, like the rest of him.

"Whew!" Naruto whispered to himself. "I almost got caught"

Naruto was in the Kage house window, he carefully dipped the senbon into the vial, trying to make sure that none of the poison got onto him. The ANBU were lined up around the scroll. He cautiously threw the senbon at the ANBU.

He clumsily sneaked into the Kage house and grabbed the scroll.

He went to a nearby tree and opened the scroll

"This looks easy." Naruto said with excitement.

The first 300 times he tried he failed, and he was almost out of chakra.

Meanwhile, at the Kage house, one ANBU, on the floor, reached out to the alarm and woke up Sarutobi.

"What happened? Why'd you sound the alarm? What's wrong?" Sarutobi screamed. Sarutobi had grey hair, and a bronze face. He had weary eyes, and warts.

The ANBU said before passing out, "The scroll has been stolen…"

"Get all the ANBU, Chuunin, Jounin, and even the Genin! Find! That! Thief!"

**At the tree with Naruto**

"What am I doing wrong?" Naruto exclaimed it seemed like it echoed throughout the village. He looked back at the scroll. At the bottom of the scroll he saw some writing; _if you can read this you are related to me in some way. Sliced Moon will be yours._

_-IK_

"Who is IK?" Naruto wondered.

Iruka found Naruto, "Give that scroll back now! This is the worst prank you have ever pulled! Do you want to be thrown into jail! This is a huge offence"

Mizuki soon came. He used a large shuriken as Naruto was trying to do Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Iruka took the strike to save Naruto.

"Just give me the scroll _Naruto_ or I'll have to take it from you and I'll kill you and Iruka. You always were a fool Iruka and now you sacrifice yourself for the Kyuubi." Mizuki laughed.

"You think I'd die just like that?" Iruka's blood dripped body turned into a log. "You're not dealing with the kyuubi. He's _not_ the kyuubi. He's the next Hokage. He'll be the one who decides the fate of _you AND me."_

"Blah, Blah, Blah! All you can do is talk! You're worn out, weak, spineless. You might as well lie down and die, because when you're facing me that's what's going to happen anyway." Mizuki then broke out into a maniacal laugh.

Naruto stood shaking in his boots. His eyes teared up. He said with his voice trembling_ "I'm the kyuubi? Is that the reason people don't like me?"_

Mizuki looked at Naruto as he cried. "That's right Naruto, you're a monster. I don't like you, Iruka doesn't like you, Sarutobi doesn't like you, the villagers don't like you, and especially that **Sakura Haruno** doesn't like you. Just _die_" Mizuki said, slowly manipulating Naruto's mind. He then threw another giant shuriken at Naruto, and Iruka took that hit too.

"Naruto! Run!" Iruka shouted.

"J-j-just shut up! Please! Just shut up!" Naruto went ballistic.

He attacked Mizuki with all he had but he was thrown around like a ragdoll.

"You were never strong enough! And you_ never will be._ You think you can be a Hokage? You're just worthless. You might as well die." Mizuki laughed.

"Stop it! Stop it Mizuki!" Iruka cried.

"I should dispose of you both, the village would be happier."

Something whispered into Naruto's mind. _Do you want power? _

"YES I DO!" Naruto exclaimed.

The voice once again raged in his mind. _Do you want power?_

"YES I DO!" Naruto screamed even angrier.

A bright red and blue light enveloped the area. The light was sucked through Naruto's open mouth. A large blue aura surrounded his whole body. His power created a large crater and dusty smoke rose so much that the only one who could breathe normally was Naruto. A 12 foot blade appeared in Naruto's hand. It had a dark red hilt with a fox head on the bottom. It had a horizontal line at the base of the hilt. On each side was a red fox head. The blade was a straight vertical line, with a triangular tip. It had a straight line through the middle of it, and it shined in the moonlight.

"What's this?" Naruto asked looking at the sword.

The voice once again raged in his mind. _Do you want power?_

"YES!"

The voice was even louder this time. _ Then use me NOW. If you don't attack now, you'll die right here!_

Mizuki thought to himself _Grr. I've got to kill this kid before he becomes stronger._

"I'll kill you this instant and end your _hope_"

The angrier Naruto got, the more the aura glowed. Eventually, his eyes became pupiless, and then they became pitch black. At one point the blade had twists of red energy swirling around it.

"It is time _you_ died, Mizuki." Naruto said in a dark, powerful voice, his rationality completely disappeared.

"I don't think you understand, I don't care how big your sword is, or how powerful you become, you'll never be able to defeat me!" Mizuki explained, his voice shaking with fear.

Mizuki then threw another shuriken, which was elegantly caught with the palm of Naruto's hand. Naruto squeezed the shuriken and it crumbled to dust.

Naruto sprinted at him with amazing speed, using the shunpo step. He disappeared then reappeared with his sword at Mizuki's throat, making an upward slash motion. Mizuki barely dodged with half his head left. Half of his hair was completely gone to the breeze.

"Naruto….." Iruka said with amazement in his voice.

"You can't dodge my assaults for too long. I just want to maim you." Naruto said in a low voice.

"How did you get so strong?" Mizuki asked

"You don't need to ask that when you're about to _die _MIZUKI!" Naruto replied in a taunting voice.

Once again Naruto used the shunpo step and this time slashed horizontally across the middle of Mizuki's body. Somewhere along the lines Naruto's blade made contact. Blood dripped down from Mizuki's stomach. The blood stained Naruto's blade. Mizuki hunched over the ground lower than the cockroaches on the rocky floor. Naruto proceeded towards him and was about to administer the final blow, when Iruka stopped him as Mizuki screamed:

"Kill me!"

"Why won't you let me kill him? He's a nuisance! We'd be better off with his head hanging on my wall." Naruto demanded

"Which would hurt him more, ending all his problems now, or letting him slowly die in a life of torture in Konohagakure prison?"

Naruto's rationality returned, and the aura faded.

"Of course torture." Naruto answered.

"Let's get Sarutobi here" Iruka suggested

"Fine" Naruto said.


End file.
